megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Regal’s Rampage
Dr. Regal's Rampage, known as in Japan, is the final episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime. It originally aired on September 25, 2004 in Japan and December 9, 2005 in English countries. This is also the final English-dubbed episode while the series continues in Stream in Japan. Summary Dr. Regal had move to the final phase of his plan. Using his towers around the world as Dimensional Converters, he had covered the entire Earth with a Global Dimensional Area. MegaMan could hear the cries of the Navis being used to power up the Dimensional Area. Dr. Regal next prepares to battle with the materialize ShadeMan. Using a Dark Synchro Chip, he perform Cross Fusion with LaserMan and the battle between the two leaders of the Darkloids had begun. Ultimately, CF Regal prove that he is the superior one among the two and ripped off both of ShadeMan's arms before disintegrating him into dust by firing his Cross Laser at point blank range. Bass is watching the battle from afar and leaves in disappointment upon seeing ShadeMan's defeat at the hands of a human. With no other choice, Dr. Hikari tells Lan and Chaud to fall back to SciLab to figure out a plan. Using Search Soul to scan Regal's network, Dr. Hikari figures out if they destroy the Energy Core in Regal's Tower, they should be able to deactivate the Dimensional Area. However, the tower is protected with state of the art firewall and entering it is near impossible. Suddenly, the heroes received reports that giant LaserMen had appeared around the world and wrecking havoc everywhere. Dr. Hikari belives that Regal must be using multiple solid projections of his data to appear in multiple locations but doing so requires some sort of advance technology. Regal hack into their communications to tell the heroes that it is futile to fight him and the entire world should bow down to him as he possessed Duo's genes, revealing that he is the other probe that was chosen by Duo 15 years ago. Seeing Dr. Hikari as a threat, Regal plans to kill him by showing him and humanity the true meaning of fear and terror. Using five Dark Synchro Chips, Dr. Regal transform into a colossal version of LaserMan and proceeds to make his way to SciLab. Dr. Hikari believes that they can use the security holes that ShadeMan used to penetrate SciLab's firewall in order to enter Regal Tower's networl. Lan decides to buy time for his father to open the security hole by holding off Regal. Seeing Regal uses five Dark Synchro Chips, Lan decides to even the odds by using 5 Double Soul Chips to power up himself. Once he perform Cross Fusion, the battle between good and evil had begun. Using five different Double Souls, CF MegaMan is able to put up a fight with CF Regal but using Double Soul in Cross Fusion drains a lot of Lan's energy. Determine not to give up, Lan continue with the battle even in his exhausted state. However, even a head shot from Search Soul, CF Regal was barely injured at all and proceeds crush CF MegaMan. Luckily, Raika, in a combat helicopter, manage to distract Regal while CF ProtoMan saves Lan. Although both Lan and MegaMan are concerned for Chaud and ProtoMan as the latter was not fully recovered, Chaud wanted to use this battle to atone ProtoMan's sins while he is a Darkloid. Back at SciLab, Dr. Hikari attempts to open the security hole but with Regal Tower's IP address keep changing, it is impossible. As he is about to give up, Raika enters the lab and explain his plan. Using an IP inducer, they might be able to force the IP address constant, allowing them to open the hole. However, Commissioner Kifune point out to him that Regal Tower might be heavily guarded by viruses and going alone is out of the question. Raika had that already covered and already requested the aid of Maylu and the rest of Lan's friends. In the Cyber World, the IP inducer was successfully placed and the security hole is finally open, allowing the heroes to enter Regal Tower. Inside, the group are shocked to see the number of viruses guarding it. A battle ensure but the heroes still find themselves outnumbered. Luckily, reinforcements arrive in the form of ThunderMan, JunkMan and even BubbleMan (who wanted to avenge ShadeMan's death). Back in the real world, the battle between CF ProtoMan and CF Regal continues. Anetta wanted to provide Chaud some assistance and head to the battle zone holding Chaud's Battle Chip Gate. However, by the time she gets there, Chaud had already lost, failing to deal any damage to Regal even with an Elemental Sword Program Advance. Meanwhile, CF MegaMan had been trying to get back into the battlefield but was still exhausted from his previous battle. Whieis lying on the roof after Chaud saved him when he heard a voice. It turns out that the Navis that were sacrificed to power up the Dimensional Converter are cheering for him and are lending him their powers. With this, CF MegaMan is fully recovered and is ready for battle again. Meanwhile, Regal had finally reached SciLab and break through their final defenses. As he is about to destroy the building, CF MegaMan had finally catch up and shoot off his left hand with a Scope Gun. Regal was shocked that CF MegaMan is still standing but was even more surprised with his current appearance. Mr. Famous tells Dr. Hikari that Lan and MegaMan's Synch Rate are off the charts to the point his computer explodes. Dr. Hikari realizes that his son had obtain the highest synchronization between a human and a Navi; the Full Synchro. With his new powers, CF MegaMan now has the upper hand against Regal and heavily damaged him with a Neo Variable Sword. Realizing that MegaMan is winning, his friends pray for him, powering him up even more. With a fully charged Mega Buster, Regal is finally defeated. At the same time, SearchMan had finally destroy the Energy Core, shutting the Global Dimensional Area down for good. With Regal's plan foiled, peace is finally restored back on Earth. At Yai's mansion, everyone watches as shooting stars are falling from the sky. While Maylu is making a wish, Lan teases her for believing such superstition but he ended up making a wish too. BubbleMan meanwhile realizes that a Darkloid like him couldn't stay with the heroes and leaves after giving them the remaining data of Rush which is enough for them to revive him. As the heroes celebrate their victory, a still alive Ms. Yuri stare into the sky as narrates the events that will come in the future. While Regal's plan was foiled, the Earth is still at the mercy of Duo, for he had finally return. The camera shifts to the sky and a rather large asteroid is seen. Appearances Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu *Roll.EXE *Chaud *ProtoMan.EXE *Dex *GutsMan.EXE *Yai *Glyde.EXE *Tory *IceMan.EXE *Higsby *NumberMan.EXE *Shuko Kido *SpoutMan.EXE *Rush *Chisao *Raika *SearchMan.EXE *ThunderMan.EXE *Ribbita *BubbleMan.EXE *JunkMan.EXE *Anetta *Mr. Famous *Yuichiro Hikari *Ms. Yuri *Dr. Regal *LaserMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE Cameo *Haruka Hikari *Masa/Commander Beef *Sal *Miyu *Yahoot *Mr. Match *Count Zap *Ms. Madd *Raoul Battle Chips *Sword *Fire Sword *Aqua Sword *Elec Sword *Bamboo Sword *Neo Variable Sword *Heat Side Battle Chips *Metal Soul *Torch Soul *Search Soul *Search Soul *Cross Fusion *Full Synchro ---- Previous Episode | ''Stream'' episode 1 ---- Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episodes